Unique Like me Part 2
by Chainlee
Summary: Abeni finally meets Logan! well for the 2nd time kinda...


++Unique like Me++ Part 2

**Logan's POV:**

When I came back home, I immediately went to Xavier's office, it was still Midnight and everyone was still asleep. Xavier and Hank were doing some late night research so they wouldn't be asleep until early in the morning. Xavier glanced up surprised as I came in with the beautiful girl I had saved. Of course, I knew he wouldn't be thinking such thoughts. Hank didn't glance up as he went through several of papers; Xavier rolled over to me and stared at the young woman then me, "new mutant?" he questioned,

I nodded and said" yeah, I just found her in the alley, she fried two thugs with uh beams from her eyes." Hank glanced up now, interested, "Energy blast or maybe its Energy conversions…" he mumbled to himself.

Xavier seemed to be in thought and said" Well, looks like she's exhausted. Logan, find her a room and in the morning, I'll try to get her name. Most likely, she'll be an emotional wreck in the morning though…hmm scratch that, in the afternoon I'll get to her. In the morning, Logan I want you to talk to her makes her feel comfortable and give her a tour around here. She'll be calm by the time I can get to her, alright. Goodnight, I'll be heading to bed, Hank we'll get to this later. Goodnight." He rolled out of the room and disappeared down the hallway towards his room.

I only nodded as Hank kept a thoughtful face as he placed the paperwork in files. I stood there for a while, staring down at the young women, I turned and walked out the room and down the hall way towards the empty room next to mine. 'She has to be about 18…or 19 years old' I thought to myself as I found myself, moving her hair out her face, 'she's so beautiful..' I thought to myself, I came into the room and growled at myself. 'No, Logan. Don't.' I thought to myself, scolding myself for even thinking those thoughts. 'Who gives of hell how old this woman is?!' I thought to myself angrily but I knew deep inside, I wanted to know every little detail of this woman in my arms.

I didn't want to let her go, I laid her down in the bed gently and covered her with the pale blue sheets. I leaned down but stopped myself, I couldn't believe I was about to kiss her forehead!! I stepped back; I turned and walked out and toward my room. I felt so exhausted by the time; I came into my room and stripped my costume off. I set my alarm clock; I fell onto the soft awaiting bed and fell asleep.

**Abeni's POV:**

I felt strong arms around me, they were arm and comforting. I felt like I could be here all the time, I heard voices but they were all distorted so I ignored it and slept into a deep sleep. But soon felt the comforting warm arms of whoever disappear yet there was something I was laying on. It was soft and warm but not like the warmth, it would do. I cuddled up into the soft feathery pillow, my small mocha hands slid over the pillow.

**The peacefulness was soon corrupted, the dream I was having turned black and city buildings sprung from the ground and glinted in the moonlight. I stood there, my outfit had changed to long black denim jeans, a chain hung from my waist hooked from the front to black and hung at my waist. I wore a black long sleeve shirt and over that a blue short sleeve shirt. I glanced around, frantically and turned then started to run, my heavy black boots hit the pavement of the streets as laughing echoed throughout the streets.

I skidded to a stop in front of two girls; they smirked at me with the look of evil. They were twins; their faces were of power white. One had purple hair and the other one had hot pink hair, they both wore pig-tails in their hair that hung curly at their shoulders, they wore striped long sleeve shirts that were purple and pink. They wore a black plaid mini skirt, one was purple striped and the other pink striped. They wore knee length leather boots, they smirked, "Bitter…Sweet…" they whispered, laughing, menacingly. "Bitter…Sweet…" they whispered, the whispering went through my mind and I shook my head as they threw a bomb that ticked frantically. **

"NO!!!" I yelled and I sat up, panting and glanced around frantically. Sun crept through the curtains; I shook my head as I brought my knees to my chest, "where am…I…?" I asked myself, I glanced around as the door opened and a muscular man with a rugged look came in.

I stared at him, searching his features, his eyes were a light brown, his hair was jet black, his muscles stuck out of the tight black shirt he wore and his jeans fitted him perfect. He grunted a bit, snapping me out of my daze. "Relax." He says as I backed up over to the edge of bed as he came closer. "I…I just want to talk to you. Listen, My name is Logan and last night, I brought you here after you ohm well you…" he started but his voice cracked as he started to say what I did.

I knew though, it was blurry but I knew and I shook my head a bit, "I know..." I mumbled, "And you must think I'm a freak, huh?" Logan shook his head as he reached towards me, hesitant at her first but touched my shoulder and said' of course not. I'm just like you…" he stood back, I stared as a glint of silver came to view and three claws slid through his skin which made me shiver but more interested than anything. I crawled over to him slowly; I grabbed his arms with my hands and brought it close to me.

His claws came close to my face yet I wasn't afraid, I ran my hand over the claws gently and said' doesn't it…hurt?" Logan seemed to be thinking about it, "Only a bit but the pain is numb." He says, he retracted them back into his skin and stared at me, I tilted my head a bit at him. "What's your name?" he asked, I thought about it and smiled, and "Abeni…" I say softly.

Logan smiled down at me softly, "Alright Abeni, Here." He says, he handed me a bundle of clothing. "I borrowed them from one of the girl mutants around here." He says, "get showered, I'll be outside of your door, ready for you." He turned and walked out of my room. I smiled, "alright then." I say, blushing a bit but got out of bed and headed towards what I thought was the bathroom. "Logan…huh?" I asked, myself, smiling.


End file.
